Poetic Ninjas XD
by bluenostalgia07
Summary: Yoh..the students were asked by their Iruka sensei to make poems...do they even know how?
1. Chapter 1

Ok. I have nothing to do and I want to write something. That's it. I wish I'll make sense….

Today, droplets of rain started to fall. The students stayed inside their classroom, waiting for their sensei's instructions. They were just seated there, staring at the brown haired man who also stared back at them. Then suddenly, at last, he said something. "I feel like today would be the right day to do some different activities. We all learned about this hand signs and jutsus so we have to do something which I think is important. All this time, you haven't really talked about yourself." The sensei, Iruka, heard grunts and sighs from the students. "Well, today, you have to express who you really are by-" The students' eyes grew larger by his every word…waiting for the next. They leaned closer to their desks, all eyes to Iruka. "By writing a poem", he finally said. "AWWHHH!!!!" they chorused. The yellow haired boy even asked, "What the hell is a poem?" None of his classmates did answer. They didn't know too. So, the sensei told them, "Class, poems are combinations of words that expresses a thought or feeling of the one who writes it. It's like a combination of your sentences, but those sentences must be telling about a particular thing. For example:

_The past was dark for me_

_Nights were all I see_

_Until I met all these children_

_They seemed to take away my burden_

_Though one of them causes me headaches_

_I'll still love them whatever it takes_

That's a poem."

"So, that's a poem" Said the yellow haired Naruto. "But, Iruka sensei, what does that mean? I mean, you mentioned about headaches and nights…"

"The nights, Naruto, means that before it was dark or sad for him! Right, Iruka sensei?"

"Right, Sakura."

"And the headaches?" asked Naruto.

"That's supposed to be you, stupid…Naruto, you're so troublesome…" The male student with ponytail said boringly, with his face on his palm.

"I'm not stupid, smart ass!" Naruto shouted, attempting to punch Shikamaru.

"Alright then, you have to start now. Uhh…it doesn't matter that words don't rhyme as long as you express yourself" The sensei instructed.

After an hour of thinking, breaking pencils, nonsense doodling and grumbles, it was time that they all recite what they have written.

"Ok, let's start from Sakura," Iruka said.

Sakura:

_Behind that pretty face in cherry hair_

_That smooth and glowing skin_

_Hides inside a woman_

_Who knows how to love and care_

_A woman who might still be young_

_But learned a lot of things_

_From super punches and flying kicks_

_To truly falling in love_

"That was good Sakura, now you do it, Lee."

Lee:

_My eyes are very expressive_

_My hair shines like stars above_

_I fight like no one else does_

_With strong legs for Taijutsu attacks_

_And all of this is because of the one I idolize_

_The best sensei, Maito Gai!!!_

Neji:

_Amidst the unequal treatment for our clan_

_I still strive do what I can_

_With the help of my strong Byakugan_

_I know I can be the number one_

_But I'm not all made up of power_

_I also have the looks_

_With my long ebony like hair_

_That flows down and dances with the moving air_

_But still I remind you, don't be deceived_

_Looks can kill_

Ten ten:

_I maybe sweet and gentle_

_And a little girl for you_

_But beware, I don't hold back_

_My weapons are just perfect_

_So you gotta watch your back_

_I can use 2, 3, 10 and a lot more at a time_

_So before you judge this sweet image of mine_

_Think first when you still have the time_

_ to be continued _


	2. The continuation

Continuation……

"That's very good, students." Iruka sensei remarked. "Now, can I hear yours, Naruto?"

All stares came to the blond-haired genin. Everyone wanted to hear what he would say.

"Uh, Iruka sensei, can I do it later?" he asked.

"Naruto! No, I can't permit that. Do it now and I'll treat you some ramen later."

He was happy to hear that. So, prepared or unprepared, he felt like giving off his poem.

Naruto: Ok…ahem..(all stares at him)

_The future hokage is speaking_

_To you all, and hell, and heaven_

_But I don't care if you keep staring_

_Iruka sensei will buy me Ramen!_

_I love Ramen from Ichiraku's_

_I love it and it's the best…_

_Especialy when served hot_

_I love Ramen , its so yummy_

_Even if it costs all of  
Iruka sensei's money! _ (took a bow and grinned)

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!!" The teacher is now pissed at this young boy who just thinks about his stomach! His classmates looked at him like they really expected what had happened or what he had done.

"I told you, Iruka sensei. I can't do it now."

"Fine! But you have to do it later!" Naruto just nodded and went back to his seat. "Now, Shino, you show us your poem." They weren't sure if he did one 'cause all he did was to play with his bugs. But the young lad seemed to be prepared for he quickly went up front.

Shino:

_You might think that I'm eccentric_

_You might think that I am weird_

_And if with me, you'll panic_

_I don't care if I'm feared_

_As long as you don't kill my bugs_

_As long as you let them live_

_I'll just give you a stare and some shrugs_

_And if you think I'm super conservative_

_Then its because this is my fashion sense_

_So……_

_Leave me alone….!_

"Next, Kiba."

Kiba: (clears throat and grins)

_Eh, I lived to be with dogs, you see_

_Caring for them is what's meant for me_

_Even if I get these itchy fleas_

_And the stinking smell of all their pees_

_I don't care because this isn't a simple duty _

_This is called my destiny_

_But..ugh! If only I had a choice!_

_I'll take care of all the girls so sexy!_

_But, Akamaru don't be mad_

_Because if I'm with you, I can't be sad…_

"Uh, Nice one, Kiba!" Iruka-sensei complimented.

"YAHOO!!!" and the boy and his dog went back to their places with a smile on their eyes.

"Now, Hinata, it's your turn."

Fidgeting as always, the young Byaakugan user stepped in front, with her knees bumping (haha, just a term) against each other. Her face turned pink when all she could see are eyes upon her face.

"Uhh…ok, Iruka sensei."

Hinata:

_I'm shy, yes I am_

_I often hide myself from..uh someone_

_You know, maybe, who I'm talking about…._

_Uh…just because it's the only way out_

_For me to keep this things in my heart_

_Though, I want to tell him what I really feel_

_I'm afraid to..uhh…get hurt.._

Kiba then shouted, "Yeah yeah Hinata! That's Boring..." This made Hinata turn from scarlet to pink.

"Shut up Kiba!" Naruto shouted back at him.

"No, you shut up! I made a good poem and you didn't!"

"Whatever, why won't you just listen! Besides, I want to know who that person is.."

"BAKA!"

"Enough you two," Iruka said. "Look, Her's is-is-is! (Looking above the sky) is so full of loving emotions! Just learn how to listen."

Rock Lee also stared up and said, "Iruka sensei! I didn't know you could also like this kinds of poetic stuff and much of love! Now, you're like Gai sensei."

Everyone else: "UGGHHH!!!!"

Iruka, "Ok, Hinata, please continue."

"Ok, Iruka sensei."

Hinata:

_Sometimes I wonder what to do_

_Even wonder if he knew_

_Would I wait for him to love me back?_

_Is my heart just lost on track?_

_I don't know, I don't know…_

_I don't really know_

_My eyes might see what flows in his veins_

_But it could never see what goes on in his heart_

_Sometimes I see him look at another girl_

_It just hits me like a dart_

_But I hope one day he'll realize_

_That he's not just the one I idolize_

_But rather the one my heart desires…_

"Hinata,"

"yes..uhhm, Iruka sensei?"

"That is awesome!" sniff sniff

Kiba: "Huh, that's nothing…(but tears are almost falling from his eyes). Mine was better."

To be continued….


End file.
